A Muggle's Playground
by Marfymarfsmellow
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if muggles did find out about Hogwarts? This is a story about three muggles that have just discovered Hogwarts. Soon more and more muggles know about it and things get out of hand. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A Muggle's Playground  
  
Chapter One Mrs. Field was leafing through the morning newspaper when she came across a picture of a flying car. "Henry!" she yelled, "get down here!" There was stomping sounds coming from above, and soon Henry was standing next to his wife. "What is it Mary?" he asked. "Look! What kind of rubbish is this?" asked Mary as she pointed to the picture. Henry bent over the picture and examined it, and then rolled his eyes. "Rubbish indeed. It's probably a fake picture made on someone's computer," he said. He stomped his way back upstairs. Mrs. Field still thought that maybe the picture could be real. There was even a red haired boy and another brown haired boy in the car, and what was this? An owl? Why would someone have an owl in a flying car? There was only one person that would be able to tell if this was true or not, and that was her daughter Jenny. Jenny had recently moved out to live with her husband Mark, and she was now working in the study of the paranormal. Mrs. Field knew that Jenny would be able to tell if this was a real picture or a fake. Mrs. Field got into her car and headed over to a large building that had a sign out front that said Advanced Paranormal Research. She went inside and went directly to Jenny's office, still clutching the newspaper article in her hand. Jenny looked up from her work when Mrs. Field came in. "Mom! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Hi honey, how are you? I have been really troubled by this picture lately." She handed the article over to Jenny carefully. Jenny looked it over for about ten minutes, and then finally she looked up at her mother. "This," she said, "is real. It is definitely real." "But how? How is someone driving around with a flying car?" asked Mrs. Field. "Well," said Jenny, "I haven't told anyone yet, but I have been doing some private research for over a year now and I have found something quite extraordinary." Mrs. Field raised her eyebrows. "Really? What did you find?" "I found a school," Jessica whispered, "and it is not your normal type of school. It is a school where young witches and wizards go to practice and learn about magic. It is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "You must be kidding me. There is no such thing!" "Ah, but there is. In fact, the little boy driving that flying car is named Ron Weasley. And the boy next to him is the most famous young wizard of all times: Harry Potter." "I.I just don't understand how this all could be real!" said Mrs. Field. "I couldn't believe it either, but I have researched it for so long, and a few times I have even seen the school! Here, take these documents and read them over, and soon you will know everything about Hogwarts and the students that go there," said Jenny as she handed the documents to her mother. "Thank you dear, this is all so shocking! I can't wait to tell Henry about it!" said Mrs. Field. "Uh, I wouldn't do that mom. I have a strong feeling that if a lot of muggles knew about this things could get out of hand." "Fine. Goodbye dear, and thank you for your help." Said Mrs. Field. She waved goodbye to Jenny and walked out. She went home and spent the rest of the day reading the documentaries. As a little girl she had always dreamt of magic and wizards, but she convinced herself as she got older that there wasn't such a thing as magic. But now that she found it actually was real, she was full of excitement! Mrs. Field looked at her watch. It was almost 6:30 and Henry would be coming home soon. She hid the documents and started making dinner. A few minutes later, Henry came stomping into the house. "Hello Mary. How did everything go today?" "Fine, dear." "Good. I saw a flying car today, I wish people would stop playing these tricks on people, we all know it's fake!" "Actually, I talked to Jenny today. She told me not to tell anyone, but I know that I can trust you. She said that she has been doing private research for over a year and she found out that there really are wizards and witches!" Mrs. Field went on explaining to her husband about all the documents she had read up on. At first Henry didn't believe it, but she soon had him convinced. "Maybe we could get Jenny to take us to see the school!" said Mary. "I think she would if we promise to keep a low profile," said Henry. Mary went to the phone and dialed up Jenny's number. Jenny answered after two rings. "Hello?" "Hi dear, it mom again." "Oh hi! Did you read the documents?" "Yes I did! I hope you're not mad at me, but I was just bursting to tell someone. I told Henry all about it, and we were both wondering if you could take us to see Hogwarts!" "Um.well.I guess so." "We promise to keep a low profile, but we really want to make sure that this school you're talking about is real!" "It is mom! Do you really need to see it though?" "Yes. Is there any way we could all go tomorrow?" "I suppose so. I will come over first thing tomorrow morning." "Okay bye bye." Mary hung up the phone and told Henry that they would be able to see the school tomorrow, and they went upstairs to go to bed. ~~~***~~~***~~~ The next morning Mary and Henry woke up early and were already sitting down to breakfast. There was a knock at the door. Mr. Field opened it and hugged his daughter. "Good morning dad!" said Jenny. "Good morning. Mary and I are just so excited to see Hogwarts!" he said. Jenny smiled nervously and then waited for Mrs. Field to clean up breakfast, and then they got into Jenny's car. "Usually," said Jenny as she started the car," it is almost impossible for muggles to find Hogwarts," "Muggles?" said Henry, "what are muggles?" "Muggles are a term used for people who don't practice magic and know nothing about magic at all," said Jenny. "Oh," said Henry. "Anyways, I found a way to get to this school. I found out that the students that go to this school are getting there by a sort of magical train at Platform 9 ¾. I followed the train with my car and now I know how to get there!" said Jenny. Jenny drove through hills, grassy plains, and swift streams for almost two hours. Then they came to a huge lake. The lake's waters looked black and uninviting. Jenny stopped the car and they all got out. "This is the tricky part," said Jenny. "All sorts of dangerous creatures live in these waters and have been charmed to destroy any muggle that might try to cross it. Luckily I found an old wizard car and I hid it over there, so we will be able to fly across the lake." "Jenny, you are brilliant!" said her mother. Jenny escorted them to the flying car and told her mother and father to buckle up. Jenny got into the drivers seat and turned on the car. Mr. And Mrs. Field looked a little nervous as she started up the car. The car began lifting up and it got higher and higher off the ground. Then Jenny drove it forward across the lake. Needless to say, Mr. and Mrs. Field were acting like children on a rollercoaster. They were cheering and screaming and laughing. "This is amazing!" they both yelled. Jenny landed the car and they all got out and stood before a beautiful gigantic castle. Henry and Mary's mouths both dropped open at the sight of it. "Amazing," said Mary. "We would be putting ourselves in a lot of danger if we actually did go into the school, so we will sneak over to the quidditch field and watch the students play," said Jenny. Before Henry could even ask what quidditch was, Jenny explained it to them and then directed them over to the quidditch field. They hid behind a long row of bushes. Soon students were coming out into the field carrying broomsticks and wearing robes of all different colors. Some students were also watching from towers overlooking the field. The students on the brooms rose up above the ground and balls were released from a woman in the middle of the field. Then the students started flying around and hitting the bludgers and throwing the quaffles. "I cannot believe my eyes!" said Henry. "Me either! This sport that they call quidditch is very interesting!" said Mary. Jenny just smiled at them. She was happy to share something that no other muggles in London knew about at the moment. After the quidditch match was done, the students in the red and gold robes were jumping up and down and cheering. "Did those students win?" asked Mary. "Yes. They are the students from the house called Gryffindor," said Jenny. Jenny, Mary, and Henry went back to the flying car and flew across the lake. Henry and Mary couldn't stop talking about what they had just witnessed! Then they got back into Jenny's car and went home. As Mrs. Field sweeped up the kitchen later that night, she knew that she would never look at a broom the same way again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
  
The next day Mr. and Mrs. Field talked about Hogwarts all throughout breakfast. It was Saturday and they were expecting company soon from their friends Kate and Michael Swiss. Just then the doorbell rang and Mrs. Field went to greet them. "Why hello Kate and Michael! Please come in," said Mrs. Field as she escorted them into her house. Kate and Michael sat down with Henry and Mary in the living room. "So how have things been going?" asked Mary as she set down a plate of cookies and served tea to everyone. "Just great Mary," said Kate, "we are expecting a baby soon!" "Really?" asked Henry, "Congratulations!" "Thank you," said Kate, "Having a baby is a feeling that seems so magical." "Magical.," said Mrs. Field softly. "Hmm?" said Kate. "Well, you can keep a secret, can't you?" asked Mrs. Field. "Yes. Why?" said Kate. "There is such a thing as magic! The boys in flying car in the newspaper were real! There is even a school for young witches and wizards called Hogwarts!" said Mrs. Field. Kate seemed puzzled at first but then Mrs. Field went on to explain the whole thing. Michael and Henry just watched their wives talk for a while. "So where can we find Hogwarts?" asked Michael. "It's simple! Here, I'll write down the directions!" said Mrs. Field. She scratched a map and some directions on a napkin near the cookies and then handed it to Michael and Kate. They talked for a couple more hours and then they had to go home because Kate was beginning to feel sick from her pregnancy. After they left, Henry and Mary sat down at the kitchen table. "Do you think it was right to tell them?" asked Henry. "I think so. I think we can trust them." "I thought you promised Jenny that you wouldn't tell anyone!" "I won't tell her that I told anyone, she wouldn't mind anyways." ~~~***~~~***~~~ Two days passed and Henry and Mary woke up early. Henry went outside to get the mail just like he did every morning, and he noticed the newspaper sitting in the grass, already soggy from the morning dew. The front headline was a picture of Hogwarts and a headline in bold that said "Magic Does Exist! Hogwarts, A School For Magical Students, Has Recently Been Discovered by Kate and Michael Swiss." "WHAT!?!?" yelled Henry at the top of his lungs. He ran inside and threw the front page right in front of Mary's face while she was sitting on the couch. "What is it, dear?" asked Mary with a look of puzzlement on her face. "Read it! Those little traitors!" said Henry as he stomped around the room. Mary began reading the front page and her eyes grew wider and wider. She looked up from the paper and said, "Well, I guess other muggles like ourselves would find out about it one day. There's nothing we can do about it now." They both sat down and turned on the television. A woman in a black suit was talking on the news station and saying, "New evidence has been found to back up the article in today's newspaper about the magical school of Hogwarts. Some of our most experienced reporters have gone and investigated the area and they have indeed found the Hogwarts school. And now over to you, Jon," said the news lady as the image went from her to a man sitting at a sports news podium. Mary turned the television off and faced Henry. "I think I know how we can get Kate and Michael back," she said. "How?" asked Henry. "We could start a private campaign to turn Hogwarts into a theme park! Once Kate and Michael see us as millionaires they will be sorry that they ever told the press about Hogwarts. Plus, we could use the extra money," she said. "That's a great idea! Hand out fliers to anyone you can and soon we will be on our way to creating the best amusement park ever!" ~~**~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~*~ The next morning Mary had woke up extra early just to post up all the fliers around the neighborhood. By three o'clock neighbors were filing in and sitting around the Field's living room. By three thirty about forty neighbors were there, and Mary explained to them about their plan. Some of the neighbors thought that the idea would never work, but Henry and Mary soon had them convinced. Their plan was to go the next day and talk to Albus Dumbledore about setting up a theme park. They decided that if Albus didn't say yes they were going to take matters into their own hands. ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~ Mary and Henry set off the next day in their best business clothes and a contract for Albus to sign if he decided to let them make a park. They drove the whole way and then navigated their way across the lake with the flying car. They walked past the manicured gardens and stood outside the main entrance to Hogwarts for at least thirty minutes. "I don't know if we should go in," said Henry. "Well, we have to have Albus sign this!" said Mary as she waved the contract, now almost slipping out of her hands because she was perspiring from nervousness, in her hands. Of course, Mary and Henry didn't know their way around the school or even inside the school, so they just picked a door and hoped that it would be one leading to Albus. Mary and Henry walked up to a glossy, large chestnut door and opened it. They stepped into the Great Hall. The first thing that Mary and Henry noticed wasn't that the ceiling reflected the sky, or the floating candles, but that about one thousand students were sitting in tables with food in front of them and each of these students were looking directly at Mary and Henry. Whisperings and shouts began among the students as Albus walked over to Mary and Henry. "Why hello. Are you the parents of Seamus? He's in the hospital wing right now but Madam Pomfrey has told me the burn he got from Defense Against the Dark Arts should be healing soon," said Albus. Mary and Henry blinked at Dumbledore and stared at him as if he were speaking Parseltongue. "Um.uh.n-no. We are ah.well I'm Mary and this is my husband Henry and we ah..would like to speak with you privately when you have time," said Mary faintly. Henry nodded his head in agreement. "Very well," said Dumbledore, "come with me to my office." Dumbledore led Mary and Henry through all sorts of floors, past moving pictures, ghosts (Peeves attemped to trip Henry as he was walking a few times), and up and down moving staircases. Soon they arrived in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore beckoned them to sit down on the plush green leather seats in front of his desk. Henry and Mary sat and stared at Dumbledore. "Well then, what is it you would like to talk to me about?" asked Albus. "Well, I'm sure you already know of all the muggles knowing about this school, correct?" asked Mary. "Yes, yes," said Dumbledore. "Well, my husband and I and some other friends would like to set up a theme park in and around Hogwarts. Of course your students would still be able to work and do everything they are doing now, but we would set up rides and even tours around the castle. It would be very profitable and we would give you half of our profits," said Mary confidently. "Hogwarts was a place not meant to be seen by Muggles. We don't need the money, and we definitely don't want anything that would distract our students from their studies. Thank you for coming, but I think that a theme park at Hogwarts would be more dangerous than any of you could imagine," said Albus. Mary stood up furiously and brought her fist down on Albus's desk. "Sir! This is a chance of a lifetime! I will assure you that things wouldn't get out of hand. Your students would never even notice the tourists around! Please, sir!" she said. Albus picked up his wand and pointed it at Mary. "Do not tempt me to use this. Fawkes will show you the way out. Thank you for your time," said Dumbledore as he opened Fawkes's cage. Fawkes flew out and circled the room before guiding Henry and Mary out of the castle. Once Mary and Henry were inside their car, Henry said, "Well, what are we going to do now?" "Don't worry. I have a plan B," said Mary with a smirk. ~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~~**~*~ Jenny, needless to say, was absolutely horrified when she found out about the other Muggles knowing about the existence of Hogwarts. She called Mary the next day. "Mom, how could you? How could you do this to me? Not only has all my research been destroyed, but almost my whole career! If my boss found out it was me who told you about Hogwarts, I would surely get fired!" yelled Jenny over the phone. "Jenny, they would have found out sooner or later. Trust me," said Mary. "No mom, they wouldn't. I will never be able to forgive you!" said Jenny as she hung up the phone. Mary hung up the phone and rubbed her forehead. "I always get migraines when I fight with Jenny. Looks like she's pretty mad at us, Henry," she said. "Well," said Henry, "let her be. This is our matter now, not hers." "And tomorrow," said Mary, "we will be going on with plan B." 


End file.
